


this is love

by ahoui_ (blueberriesandnana)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Home, Kissing, M/M, markhyuck in love, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberriesandnana/pseuds/ahoui_
Summary: Mark defines love as Lee Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	this is love

**Author's Note:**

> just markhyuck in love,, self indulgent

Mark sighs, removing his shoes as he enters his dorm. It has been a long day, running around campus to finish last minute requirements for graduation, attending classes and meeting his advisors for his thesis. All he wants to do his take a hot shower and retire for the rest of the weekend, to sleep soundly on his comfortable bed for 24 hours or more.

Mark drops his backpack on the sofa. He removes his hoodie and sweatpants, discarding his sweaty clothes to put in the laundry bag.

He walks to the kitchen, aiming to get a glass of water, when he sees a bowl of steaming kimchi jiggae with a note. He can only think of Donghyuck.His messy handwriting that says,

_Eat, hyung!_

He smiles, walking to the kitchen island slowly. All the fatigue during the day washes out as he eats a spoonful of the soup, his boyfriend’s favorite food and his now with how often they eat it.

He hasn’t his seen his boyfriend for three days now, the last time was spent under an hour, only eating lunch during their shared breaks. Both of them had been very busy this month, Mark on his last semester of university and Donghyuck on his junior year.

He finished the bowl of soup. He washes the dishes then grabs his phone from his bag. Typing a message to his boyfriend.

_Hyuck_

_When did you go here? Thanks for the soup._

A tone breaks the silence in the dorm, a familiar ping.

Mark whips his head fast towards the direction of the sound. His room. Donghyuck is here.

He feels electric. He misses him terribly, and all he wants to do is cuddle him and smell the familiar scent of vanilla and home. He discarded his last remaining clothes, hopping on the shower fast. Knowing Donghyuck won’t let him in the bed unless showered.

With towel on his hair, he quietly trudges to his room, turning the knob slowly as he peeks on the slight opening of the door. His room was dimly lit, the light coming from the moon on his opened windows. Cold, the ac on its lowest.

He sees Donghyuck sprawled out on the bed, the thickest blanket he owns on top of him. His backpack on the floor and phone on the side table.

Donghyuck coming over wasn’t a rare occurrence but Mark still feels giddy as if its the first time Donghyuck knocked on his doors at the crack of dawn demanding to be cuddled.

Mark walks closer, staring at the bronzed skin, unruly hair and slightly parted lips of his boyfriend. He stares and stares and stares. He feels warm all over, like the sun on his skin on a sunny day out. He pecks Donghyuck’s forehead.

“You’re so creepy, Hyung.” Mark snorts, walking away from his spot to walk around his side of the bed.

Donghyuck follows his movements, eyes barely open. “Mark, get your ass in the bed. Why are you taking so long?” He whines, reaching his arms to Mark.

Mark giggles, jumping on the open arms of Donghyuck. It earns him a grunt and a pinch on his waist. He lays his head on the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Inhaling the familiar and comfort of his smell. He feels Donghyuck’s fingers on his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging on some areas.

“Did you eat the food in the kitchen?” He says sleepily, putting his legs over Mark and pulling him closer. Mark nods, kissing Donghyuck’s moles on his neck.

“Yeah, thanks, love.”

“You’re welcome, what would you do without me?” Donghyuck questions, a hint of teasing and arrogance dripping on his voice.

Mark doesn’t like to think of the possibilities of Donghyuck not being part of his life, or them staying as best friends forever, because one of the decisions he is most proud of taking was confessing to Donghyuck. Its not the grandest, him being drunk and jealous, there were bits of shouting, misunderstandings and a whole lot of stupid boys pining for each other. But he wouldn’t have it any other way, the night ending with the both of them cuddling and sharing lazy kisses as they fall asleep.

“Alive, but certainly not as happy right now.” Mark answers, raising his head from the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, kissing him square on the lips. Soft and short.

“Sappy.” Donghyuck caresses his cheeks, pulling his face closer as he kisses him. Donghyuck kisses him softly, barely pressing his lips on his, just a touch.

Donghyuck presses one last kiss on his forehead, and hugs him. His eyes flutter close as he listens to the rhythm of Donghyuck’s heartbeat.

“Hyuck.”

“What? Sleep already.”

“I-“ he starts, biting on his lower lip as he raises his head to stare at Donghyuck’s face.

“I know, Hyung.” Donghyuck interrupts him, his voice barely above a whisper but with certainty. “I know.”

Mark doesn’t say it often, but he makes sure to make Donghyuck feel it, but right now, when he feels his heart beat like its going to explode any minute because of his love for Donghyuck. He wants to say it, he needs to say it, so he does.

“I love you, Lee Donghyuck. So much.” He states, kissing Donghyuck’s nose, his eyelids, his chin, his forehead and then his lips. This time its not like their earlier shared kisses, this one is burning with passion. A hard press on their lips, Mark bites Donghyuck’s lower lip, pulling it. His hands running through the sides of Donghyuck. He continues kissing him all over his face and neck.

Donghyuck hums, letting his boyfriend do what he wants, for now. He knows Mark is exhausted, barely having any sleep on school days. He does liking being kissed and he misses him but its even better when he knows his boyfriend has rested. He wants him to rest, to sleep. He holds Mark’s face in place, staring at the brown orbs. “Hyung, let’s sleep hm? You’re tired.” Mark frowns, ready to reiterate but he shushes him. Forcing his head to lie on his chest, then runs his fingers on his hair.

“I’m not tired.” Mark attempts to kiss him again, missing his lips when Donghyuck shifts on the bed.

“If you don’t sleep, no kisses for a month.” Donghyuck announces, raising his eyebrows in a challenging manner. Mark grunts, turning away back facing Donghyuck.

“I just missed you and I can’t even kiss you?” Mark protests, burying his head on his pillow, his body away from Donghyuck.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, putting his arms back on Mark’s stomach and pulling him close, back to his original position. Mark tries to resist, removing the hands on his stomach only to give up halfway when he hears Donghyuck whines.

“Mark Hyung.” Donghyuck is met with silence, he knows Mark gets grumpy and petty when tired so he sighs, grabbing Mark’s face to face him. “I missed you too, you dork. Why do you think I went here? To use your wifi?” A kiss on the lips. “I love you too, Lee Minhyung.” Another kiss.

He settles his face on Mark’s back. Ready to go back in slumber when Mark shifts his whole body. Mark engulfs him in a hug, legs all over him.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck smiles, tightening his hold on Mark.

“You missed me that much?”

“Maybe.” Donghyuck laughs, still in disbelief of Mark’s antics. He’s still in denial as ever but always does the opposite.

“We can make out all day tomorrow, Hyung. Just sleep now. Okay?” Mark nods, finally closing his eyes.

Mark loves Donghyuck’s warmth, he’s hot, he gives of body heat, but its how every place Mark is together with Donghyuck feels so much more warm, alive and happy. He’s tired, but with Donghyuck’s warmth on his body, he’s more than resting.

All the worries, the uncertainties, exhaustion and other negative thoughts just washes away. Donghyuck doesn’t magically solves his problems or something like that, but with him holding his hand every step of the way, Mark feels invincible. Donghyuck is there, loving him as he is and believing that he is capable of many great things, and he wishes he brings the same sense of comfort and security to Donghyuck.

He wants to let Donghyuck know that with every smile, every laugh, every conversation, every food they shared, every hug, every cuddle, every kiss and every time they make love. Mark is thankful and more than in love.

“Hyuck.” Mark opens his eyes, tapping on Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“Mark, I swear to god if you still don’t sleep I’m breaking up with you! Your eyes are shutting themselves. For fuck’s sake, sleep!”

“You won’t do that, you love me too much. I love you.” Mark pecks his lips.

Finally, letting his eyes rest.

He hears a series of complains from Donghyuck before he goes to deep slumber.

———

Mark wakes up, feeling cold. The rays of sunshine hitting his face. His bedside empty. He goes outside of his room and smell pancakes and maple syrup. Hot chocolate on the table too.

He walks towards Donghyuck who was frying bacons on the stove, the warmth radiating off the in the whole room.

He hugs him from behind, his face settling on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. Are you still tired?”

“Nope.”

“You sure?” Donghyuck turns his head, looking at his eyes to tell if he was lying.

“I can even manage some activities today.” Mark whispers on his ears, biting it.

Donghyuck glares at him, turning off the stove and settling the food on the table.

Mark sits, pulling Donghyuck on his lap. Donghyuck cuts the pancakes into bite size pieces, feeding Mark.

Donghyuck takes a bite, maple syrup spilling on his chin. Mark turns his face to him, licking the maple syrup and kisses him on the lips. 

When they part, Mark’s sporting a cheeky grin. “Good morning, Donghyuck.” 

This, the mundane moments they share and the warmth always present. Donghyuck is love. Love is warmth and Mark’s going to keep this warmth for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
